When All Hope Is Lost
by GentleHero
Summary: What do you do when faced with a choice between one who betrayed you and one who left you to die? When hope is lost where do you turn, other than to yourself?


**When All Hope Is Lost**

"_You're such a smug bastard, Draco. You think you can have anything you want." Aurora shouted, tears streaking her face, making it glow a vicious red._

"_I get whatever I want, Aurora, always have." The girl shook her head, her blonde hair splaying over her shoulders a tangled mess._

"_No, you don't. You're bitter because the one thing you want most, you can't have. You won't even admit you want it…you want her" Draco scoffed and turned away to leave. Aurora stepped towards his back pain in her heart._

"_One day you're going to realize how badly you want her, and you'll do anything to have her…and when that day comes I pray to God she has the strength to refuse you" Draco stopped for a moment his shoulders stiff and glared over his shoulder at his childhood playmate._

"_No, Aurora, You're wrong" Then he was gone and the girl collapsed to the black floor in wracking sobs._

Aurora sat on the bed, arms held tight around her knees, her green eyes staring blankly at the bars before her. She could not believe where she was, what was happening. The world she had always known was in shambles, Hogwarts destroyed, all of England enslaved, and why? Because Harry Potter had not been strong enough to kill the darkest wizard to ever live, because he had been alone and he had ran instead of doing, as he should have. Instead of being a great hero, he was a coward, his friends were dead, and Aurora was held captive. The memories shot through her mind, at one time, she would have cared more about her shattered appearance, but now it didn't seem to matter. She was lost, alone and helpless trapped in Voldemort's clutches. She was a toy, a shell. There were footsteps in the corridor but her gaze never left the bars. Soon someone stood beside them, just out of her peripheral vision.

"_Draco, are you sure this is who you are?" She chocked back the tears that wanted to fall from her eyes, withheld all she could to keep him from knowing just what she wanted to say._

"_Yes, this is who I have always been." She couldn't help but stare at the mark seared into his flesh, the grotesque symbol representing a horrid and ugly future. Shaking her head she turned from him_

"_Then you are not the man I want." Until recently she'd never voiced her opinion on the matters at hand, she knew better than to speak her mind whilst in the company of her fellow Slytherins. When she'd discovered that her parents were supporters of the Dark Lord she'd left the house and run to her boyfriend, fled from the home she'd known in search of sanctuary, only to see known death eaters wandering through Malfoy Manner. Draco had been less than gentle when she confronted him, revealing his mark to her crudely._

"_You were raised the same as I was, Charon, how can you turn away from this future!" Draco was livid, she was supposed to support him, love him and just because he was fighting for something his father had pounded into him she was just going to leave._

"You see." The person spoke, hissing through the bars at Aurora's solemn form. "This is the future we fought for, and here you are…worthless" Aurora's eyes never moved, she refused to fall prey to this taunting any longer. She was a prisoner and she knew there was nothing left for her to do. All that could be done was for her to wait it out, and pray that someday someone killed the monster who held her captive. "You should have stayed, Daughter. And you'd be a princess. The Dark Lord himself complimented your beauty, and yet there you sit filthy and useless." Her mother's voice was harsh in her ears, she barely blinked, what did it matter it was too late now. "You can still join us, daughter, your father and I are high up, perhaps we can convince our master that you were swayed by childish ideals, perhaps you can still have the future we fought so hard to give you."

The Charon family had been one of the most powerful and influential families in the Wizarding World, and still they were only now they were feared and despised for their connection with Voldemort. Aurora had gone to Dumbledore after discovering the truth about all she'd ever known. She'd fled in hope of finding some soul who could stop the darkness from overcoming, and yet none could be found. Still no answer came from the girl, and her mother departed with a hiss. Heading back, Aurora was sure, to meet with Luicus Malfoy to inform him of Aurora's insolence.

She'd been captive for so long she had lost track of the days. Never once had she seen Draco, not since she'd watched him walk away on the grounds of her once beloved school. It pained her still, to have left him the way she did. Knowing he was all she would ever want and there was no chance of getting him back now. Not now, after she refused time and time again to bow before Voldemort and succumb to his wishes.

Seconds crept by as if carrying thousand pound weights tied to their backs, every so often Aurora would be dragged from her cell to the meeting room and tossed before the Dark Lord in all his finery.

"Once again I offer you a chance, Miss Charon, to please your parents and your lord" Voldemort spoke, while other death eaters sneered at the girl. None believed she deserved another chance, it was only because her parents were in the dark lords good graces that she even received so many chances. All other's who turned the offer down had been killed immediately. Aurora stared at the ground. "Well girl? You're trying my patience" Still Aurora showed no sign of response. Her mother and father watched with pained expressions as she stared off away from their beloved master. "Crucio" The spell hit her and she fell forward writhing against the floor screaming at horrifying decibels. It seemed to go on forever, Aurora knew nothing but the pain inflicted upon her body, her limbs convulsing, screaming in an attempt to fight it off. Yet she could not.

"My Lord" A voice of the inner circle spoke, stepping forward for he had seen enough torment of the girl. "Please" The dark lords red eyes watched the speaker for a minute before pulling his wand away, mercifully ending the spell.

"You're lucky Miss Charon" he hissed at the still girl. "My heir seems to have taken interest in you" As she heard his words she looked for the first time at who had spoken. . The way he stood so regal in a throng of spineless monsters reminded her how great a man he truly was.

"If there is nothing else but chances for her she will never learn" The handsome man spoke, stepping out of the circle, not looking down at Aurora but eye to eye with the Dark Lord himself. Lucious Malfoy preened from his place among the inner circle members. "I knew her well, once upon a time. Miss Charon is intelligent, true but her mind was taken over by that old fools trickery. You more than any, My Lord, ought to know the power he had over innocent minds." A ripple ran through the crowd as the Death Eaters whispered at the words he spoke. Voldemort considered, his eyes no longer as beady as they had been when he'd regained a body so many years before, now more humanly.

"Perhaps, my son, you are right." The handsome heir paced closer to his lord and turned to look around at the followers. Voldemort considered for a few moments before asking, "What do you propose we do then?" The boy who would inherit the world after Voldemort had enough quirked his eyebrow and looked down for the first time at Aurora, his eyes meeting hers. She had once been the most beautiful creature ever beheld and now she was in a state of nothingness, and yet to him she still managed to take his breath away.

"I was taken in by nothing! I ran because you were murdering people. Even you," She stared at the Dark Lord's heir. "You killed right before my eyes. Too late for forgiveness, Draco. Even if you wanted it." Her tone was sharp and she stared at the man with such hatred in her eyes. Voldemort went to respond but the younger man put a hand up.

"Excuse me, my lord" He muttered stepping past all the other death eaters further into the room. His shined black shoes glistened in what little light the room held. "I killed because it was as it had to be. She was no longer needed, and would have suffered a worse fate if she had lived. The other women who have been captured, well, these men need something to keep their spirits up. Those girls, the pretty ones are locked away as playthings. Only you, Aurora, have been left untouched. Yet the longer you fight the offer my lord gives you the sooner you will join those ranks." He bent down beside her. "I'm sure there are many men here who would wish to have their way with the beauty you once were, Charon"

"Do not" She hissed. "Even dream of it you pigs." Her eyes flashed almost as red as the beady eyes of the evil one. But her head remained still, staring down the heir as he knelt beside her. "Not even you." The cool grey eyes of the Heir glimmered in an amused fashion.

"I do not need to dream, girl. I had it once, though it may have been long ago." Aurora shook with anger as the Death Eaters in the room cackled amongst themselves. The pair, long ago lovers, glared at one another. The tension rising in the room as their eyes focused on nothing but the other.

"I-" The girl broke first, looking away from him. Not wanting to be pained by the memories playing through her mind.

"_I think I-" she had turned to him, she saw him sitting just as he had been. Not looking back at her and she stopped, hoping his grey eyes would seek out her face, praying he'd feel the need to look back to her. It was the silence that made him realize she was really no longer sitting with him, so he turned in search and found her pleading eyes watching him._

_ "What?" He asked. Unaware that she had tried to say something. She shut her mouth and thought for a moment, unsure how to pose what she wanted to say, how to make it less obvious what she intended to reveal to him. _

_ "Do you remember when I asked you if you thought you were capable of love?" She asked, glazing over her true expression with a look of curiosity. Of course, he remembered, he'd been thinking of events before that question earlier after all. Slowly he nodded, slightly confused why she had mentioned it._

She shook her head, not wanting to think of the way he had looked at her on the day. But the thoughts continued, Draco stood from his stooped position and moved closer to the Dark Lords throne, watching the girl intently as she sat trying to fight off some unseen enemy.

_ "Alright…do you think you can….love I mean…?" Suddenly she was nervous her whole body quivering in anticipation of rejection. He was bloody Draco Malfoy what would he ever want with her. She was a plaything to him, and she'd never be anything more. He just sat staring at her, his thoughts in a whirl. 'Does she know? No, no she couldn't I've never been anything but an arse to her, there is no way she'd want me…' It was the most intense staring contest either had ever been in, each trying to force the other to show what thoughts slipped through their minds. With a swallow it became clear Draco had no choice but to answer, he considered each word before he let it slide over his tongue._

_ "…yes, I do think I could…potentially…" the next word was the hardest for him to say, if it had been to anyone else, anyone but her it'd have been possible, easy even. He'd even have preferred to be face to face with Harry Potter right then. There was, however, no where left to run, no other options but to say what he'd done so well to hide. "…love someone…"_

_ "I see." She muttered, her heart beating far too fast, her whole body felt as if it was on fire. Her lungs ached for air yet no matter how much she breathed, the longing wasn't quenched._

For a moment it was gone, she had beaten it away before the memory of those words returned. It was love she couldn't face this time. Not from the great traitor anyway. Letting her heavy breathing calm she looked up slowly at her captors. Staring each directly in the eye. Not afraid even for a second of what would become of her.

"You can do whatever you wish to me, Tom, but I will never. I mean never, succumb to be a pawn in this game. I shant be a tool for your side." Voldemort practically growled as she turned him down once more. Her father rushed forward a few steps and smacked Aurora, sending her sliding across the dirty floor.

"You'll do as you are told, Girl!" Sethos shouted, many of the other Death Eaters agreeing, loudly, with him. But Aurora wouldn't listen, she stood and brushed the dirt off her ruined clothing and held her head high.

"No, Father." Her eyes flicked to Draco, his eyes were narrowed and his lips were tilted up in the smallest of smirks. For a second it looked as if he was proud of her, as if he had questioned her ability to stand true to what she believed in. Then an idea seemed to strike the boy and he turned to Voldemort, raising a hand as he did so to silence the rest of the crowd.

"My lord," Aurora turned to listen as well. "She will not bend, there is no hope of her coming around." Many of the crowd murmered with twisted smiles, but Draco only glanced at them not showing the slightest bit of amusement at their voices. "Perhaps there is some other use we can have for her, one that does not involve harm." The Dark lord raised an eyebrow.

"I believe I understand what you mean, Son. Yes." The voices of his followers grew louder in protest as they realized that they wouldn't get to use Aurora Charon as a play thing. "She will be a servant in your household, Draco. For you are the only one among us who I can trust to treat her well enough to convince her. Others may soil her or torture her, you will not." Again Aurora saw that glimmer in Draco's eyes and it confused her. But she stood tall still, not wanting to have what could be the safest sentence changed. Draco bowed to Voldemort and turned to leave the meeting, Aurora looked around the room once more before following the boy out. They left the hold Voldemort used, and ventured to Draco's manor. As soon as the pair walked through the door, Draco turned to Aurora.

"Listen, Charon. I didn't want you left there to rot, so here you are. You won't be bothered too much for anything and the other servants will teach you the way things run here. I run a clean household." The only thing the girl could do was nod, she followed as he led her to a small tidy room. "This is where you will stay." Then he was gone. The girl looked around the room. It was nicer than the cell had been, and here there weren't be those coming by only to torment her. Running a hand along the soft cotton of the bedspread, Aurora was almost surprised as she turned around and saw a closet full of clean clothing. Simple green dresses, some plain black robes, white aprons, and shinny black heels. She sat down on the bed and just stared at the clothing for the longest time until there was a knock on the door and a girl peaked her head around the corner.

"Good Afternoon, Miss Charon." She spoke softly, and looked at Aurora with large amounts of respect present in her eyes. "I hope your room is to your liking, I there is anything you wish changed I will see what we can do." Aurora furrowed her brows as she listened to this other girl talk.

"I thought I was a servant as well, why are you treating me as if I am not?" She wondered aloud.

"I remember you from Hogwarts. You were one of the most amazing students to ever walk the halls, I couldn't imagine treating you with any less dignity than you deserve." The girl lowered her eyes as if afraid to look at Aurora, as if she were too brilliant to set eyes on.

"Do not be silly, friend. We are one in the same here. Is that not true?" Aurora noted that the girl wore the same simple green dress that was currently hanging in the wardrobe. "That is the uniform I take it?" The slightly younger girl nodded and stepped further into the room shutting the door behind her.

"There is a powder room just over there" she pointed to a door next to the wardrobe. "You have some time to freshen up before being put to work. Master Malfoy said you would probably want to wash the grim away after-" She shuddered and looked away again.

"After spending so long in a prison cell?" Aurora finished. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"Annabel Trixen, you can call me Ann. I was a few years below you. A Ravenclaw." Aurora nodded, she thought the girls face had seemed familiar.

"A pleasure to meet you Ann, I'm Aurora. That's what you should call me since we will be spending a lot of time talking I'm sure." Aurora offered the younger girl a smile, which Ann returned. Without much more talk the blonde made her way into the bathroom to shower. It felt so good feeling the caked dirt falling over her skin as the water washed the bad memories away. Half an hour later when the water ran cold she got out and dried off. Ann was waiting in the main room, having laid out a dress and apron from Aurora. "Thanks." The pair heading off around the house for a short tour before having to work the rest of the evening, both girls had been assigned to serve dinner. Draco was apparently having company as he did every so often according to Ann. Aurora and Ann set the table and then waited quietly in the room until Draco entered, holding the door open for a pretty brunette girl who looked to be about the same age as Aurora.

"Goodevening." Ann said, curtsying to the pair. Aurora followed the movement but was too busy studying the guest to say anything. She looked slightly familiar, but it was more the way this intruder looked at Draco that bothered the servant. It was like they were on a dinner date, and perhaps they were. "Miss Wimplesnoot, would you like anything to drink?" The last name reminded Aurora of a family the Charon's had known many years before. It dawned on her that this young woman might be Rachelle, the middle daughter. It made sense that Draco would be romancing her, her parent's were quite wealthy and she was very well bred. If course if anyone asked Draco what he thought about the situation he would have said no one compared to Aurora, for seeing her there all clean and sparkling reminded him of how he felt about her.

"Charon, get the drinks." Draco snapped, more trying to get her out of the room so he wouldn't stare long enough for Rachelle to notice his attentions were elsewhere.

"A new servant?" Rachelle asked, as Aurora left the room to fetch drinks for the pair.

"Yes, The Dark Lord gave her to me just this morning. I'm sure you may remember her from our younger years. Aurora Charon." Rachelle looked surprised.

"What is she doing as a servant? I thought her parents were among the most trusted and loyal!" Draco nodded and looked away for a split second. Rachelle caught a sort of sadness in his eyes but didn't comment.

"They are. But Aurora refused to take the mark, and the oath that I took. Instead she ran to Dumbledore for sanctuary and faught against our Master in the final battle. Aurora is the only survivor of the battle. And more importantly the only person the Dark Lord gave so many chances to repent. But she would not change her mind, she stayed true to her ideals as many expected she would." Rachelle looked around the room as if wanting to be sure no one else was listening. Only Ann was still there and she kept herself out of their conversations.

"So she was sent to work for you. What will you do with her?" The girls voice became hushed, almost as if their discussion were about some secret weapon and not a person.

"We shall see." Aurora returned at that moment, completely unaware that she had been the topic whilst she had been out of the room. Placing the drinks on the table she went to stand by Ann and waited until there was more to be done. After dinner Draco and Rachelle went to a sitting room where they talked privately for a little while.

"I'll see you in the morning, Aurora" Ann said, smiling. "I'm sure you can handle the last task of the day." Aurora smiled in response and waved at her new friend, walking up the stairs to Draco's bedchamber where she would striated on the beddings for the night time. As she was walking back down the stairs to go to her own room Draco stopped her.

"Miss Charon." His tone was strict but not unkind, and she turned, bowing her head in respect. "I trust you have found everything to be in order." She nodded, curtly. "You have fit in just fine among my servants, the talk I hear is that you are well liked. I am glad of this. I cannot have quarls among my staff, when I have far more important things to handle elsewhere in the world." She looked up at him, silently. He walked down a few steps, seeming to want to reach out to touch her. "It has been a long time since I have seen you look so well, Aurora." His voice softened, and his grey eyes looked almost silver as he gazed upon her face. She moved away from him, the awkwardness of their previous situations arising.

"Goodnight, My Lord." She whispered, hurrying down the hallway to her chamber.

Sometime long after everyone was asleep in their beds, Aurora woke to the sounds of hushed worried voices. The words themselves were muffled but she could hear at least two people in the entry room talking to one another. Creeping as gently as she could to her doorway she opened it and peered out into the darkened hallway.

"You shouldn't be here." One voice said.

"I had to know she was okay." Came the answer.

"She is fine, now hurry before anyone else hears you." Both voices were male, but the tones were so hushed and worried it was difficult to pin point who they belonged to.

"Things are going to be set in motion soon, it would be best for her to return with me tonight."

"How would that look to the forces in control?" The first voice asked, annoyance crawling over his words. "She is placed her one day and the next day she is nowhere to be found. Give it time, Ha- She'll be safe. I promise."

"It has been almost a year since I saw her, and when I did…well, it wasn't a sight I enjoy the memory of." There was a brief rustle and then silence. A few moments later the first voice spoke again.

"I'll contact you when it is safe for the transfer, go now. Please." There were no more words after that, just the sound of someone leaving through the door. The first voice stayed in the hall for a few more minutes, Aurora didn't know what he was doing but she was too afraid to move in case he could hear her. "Once I'm sure she's still got the will, I'll send her away again." A creak from on the stairs told her it was safe to shut the door now. The rest of the night was restless.

The next morning Aurora woke early and got dressed in her uniform, a few minutes later there was a gentle knock on the door and Ann peaked in. "Glad to see you're up." She smiled, pushing the door open further and stepping in.

"Did you hear anything last night?" Aurora asked, tying the back of her apron.

"Nope, why do you ask?" Ann raised an eyebrow, with a sort of cheeky glint in her eyes. "Where you up to some mischief?" Aurora shook her head.

"No, don't be silly, Ann. It's just, well, I heard something in the middle of the night. It caused me to wake, and then I heard voices and people talking out in the main hall." Ann shook her head with a laugh.

"Mister Malfoy entertains people at all hours, perhaps it was a late night messenger." Aurora thought back to what exactly she had heard, though the conversation was already fading from her mind.

"Yeah, perhaps." That was the end of the conversation, at least for that moment. The days passed similarly, Aurora would get up work, clean, cook. Then she would make sure Draco's room was all set for bed before she herself would tuck into her bedroom. It was fairly common for Draco to stop her to discuss nothing important. It had begun to feel like he did it simply to spend time alone with her. Rachelle was around fairly often as well. Aurora learned a week or so into joining the staff that the Dark Lord had told Draco he was to find a companion, who would sit by his side dutifully. Since Aurora was no longer in the running, Rachelle had won the part.

"She's nice enough to the household staff, although nice means she mostly ignores us." One of the maids said.

"We don't dislike her. I've seen some real nasty bitches come through on Mister Malfoy's arm, at least she has the curtosy to say thank you when she is given something." Another said.

"She isn't what he wants." Only Ann told Aurora everything that was on her mind at all times, the two had grown very close in the few weeks the blonde had been there. They shared everything with one another, at least everything that happened currently. The past was a different story, one Aurora wasn't quite ready to own up to yet.

"What do you mean?" She asked, scooting back on her bed and wrapping her arms around the pillow.

"I mean, he doesn't love her." Ann rolled her eyes as if it was the most obvious answer in the world, and it was to anyone but Aurora Charon.

"Malfoy doesn't show affection as other human beings do." Charon tried to explain, but somewhere in the back of her mind she agreed with Ann. "It is possible he does care for her-"

"Oh he _cares_ for her, alright. That isn't what I'm talking about. I mean he doesn't _love_ her, its not the same thing, Aur." The one time head girl bit her lip and held the pillow closer. She had known love, in many types and Ann was correct. Caring was nothing compared to loving, and Draco did not love Rachelle, nor would he ever.

A few nights after the conversation with Ann, Aurora is woken after midnight by the sound of voices in the main lobby. She does as she did the nights before and listens from her doorway.

"It's been near to four weeks, let me see her." One says.

"No, it still is not safe. I have his spies watching me at all times now, with all the preperations for the ceremony…I cannot risk anything upsetting my place and the order of things." The response came.

"She doesn't need to be a part of your world any longer, enough harm came to her here." The way he spoke seemed familiar to Aurora, as if she had known him before.

"I have taken great care to be sure she was safe and at home here." Listening closely Aurora was almost postivive this was Draco Malfoy speaking.

"Still, everything that has happened in the last year. Just let me take her away from it all." The first said, pleadingly.

"She isn't some damsel you need to save. You aren't the hero she thought you were anyway, what makes you think she'll still want to go with you?" Draco spat.

"Shut it, Malfoy. It took you longer to turn around and side with us. She's smart at least and fought on the proper side all along." There was the sound of flesh hitting flesh followed by silence. Aurora took a few steps out into the hallway, moving toward the dim light from the entryway.

"Quiet. You are in my home, you will show me at least some respect." Malfoy growled.

"I am tired of waiting, why won't you let her go?"

"It's my place to say when the time is, you know that. Just let it go." Draco said, Aurora was almost to the main room now, the voices were louder, even though they were quite quiet to begin with.

"What do we do, then?"

"You wait." Draco answered, just then Aurora looked around the corner and spotted a mess of black hair she had last seen truly at the so called final battle. The shock almost overwhelmed her and she fell back onto the floor. The sound of body hitting the ground alerted Draco and his guest to the spying of someone else. Draco moved to check the hallway and saw Aurora lying there with closed eyes.

"She fainted, it's clear." He muttered to let the other know it was safe to come out from hiding. After tapping her cheeks a few times Aurora started to wake, her green eyes opened and she looked up at Draco and the guest.

"Hullo, Harry." She whispered, still rather shocked to see him standing in the hallway of Draco Malfoy's Manor.

"Aurora." He gushed, almost glowing with joy of seeing her well and safe. "It is so good to see you."

"I wish I could say the same." Sitting up and rubbing her head, the girl responded, still not one hundred percent sure she understood what was going on. "Last time I saw you, you left me alone to die." Her gaze was unrelenting. She hadn't been mad at him all that time ago, then she had only been sad he had given up. But now anger was clear on her face, she was angry for all the torture she had gone through, angry that she had fought harder than the so called hero had. Harry opened his mouth to respond but Draco beat him to it.

"There is nothing to say about that incident, Harry. Aurora, he left because there was nothing more he could do. Those who fought were overwhelmed and they died because of it. The next time something of that caliber is attempted they will be better prepared." He said, while helping her to stand. His arm sliding to the small of her back to keep her steady, that was what he told himself anyway.

"Right, what Malfoy said. We've been gathering any survivors. A refugee camp of sorts that is why I've come here. To take you there. The only survivor of that battle, you deserve to escape all of this." Harry's expression was so innocent, so carefree and yet Aurora refused to fall for it again.

"Who said I wanted to go?" She shot back, inching closer to Malfoy, it had been quite a long time since she had been in anyone's arms, let alone his.

"You don't?" Harry looked quite confused by this development. Aurora thought for a few moments, letting the seconds creep onwards silently until she knew exactly how to respond.

"I came to you and Dumbledore for help once before and you left me standing on a bloody battlefield alone. There is little evidence in your favor." Her voice was soft but each word was like a dagger being thrown from her lips. "I would find it difficult," The word itself seemed hard to speak. "To trust in either of you again, some hero's you turned out to be. In the end I was the only one still fighting for what I believed in." It had taken her until that moment to realize Harry Potter was standing in Draco Malfoy's entryway. When Draco Malfoy was the heir of the Dark Lord Voldemort. She did a double take and stepped away from Draco with a very puzzled expression.

"What is it?" The blonde asked, reaching out to pull her back to him, but never actually touching her arm again.

"You…I don't understand. Who are you?" After the original shock of her question both boys let out very light chuckles.

"I got it right eventually, you know. It was you actually who made me realize I had been incorrect all along. Since right after the 'final' fight I have been in contact with Harry here, I weed out the worthy rebellious fighters and lead them to the hideouts. Who better than one who can do no wrong in the eyes of his master, really? Why else do you think it was so easy for me to save you from a far worse fate, Aurora?" Draco's expression turned somewhat compassionate, both boys in fact had calmed their emotions enough to comfort the girl.

"So you're not evil?"

"In a way I repented my sins, you could say. Everything I did because it had to be done, and everything I do now in regards to Tom Riddle is just enough to maintain my cover." A faint ringing sound came from the general area where Harry stood, he reached into his pocket and removed what appeared to be a cellular phone. Answering it he spoke in hushed hurried tones to the person on the other end.

"Yes? Yeah I've seen her. She's sane and safe, as expected. He did exactly like he said he would and got her out of there as quickly as was managible. Erm" He glanced up at Aurora for a second, his voice quickly becoming less cheerful. "She doesn't seem to want to come with me. Doesn't believe we wont run off again. Yes. Yeah, I think so. Mmmhmm, it couldn't be too hard to pull off something like that. I mean what is required. The connection spells aren't are they? Yeah, I'll be heading back shortly then." He hung up the phone and put it back into his pocket. "Are you sure you won't come with me?" Draco and Harry looked at Aurora, both of their expressions saying they wanted her to be with them. But, she didn't feel particularly safe in either situation, so she sighed.

"No, I'm not leaving here." There was no question she would change her mind any time soon.

"Alright then, it is settled. I'll contact you in a few weeks time when plans are put into motion. Should anything change let us know. We'll be waiting to hear from you." With a curt nod to both Aurora and Draco he left from the front door. Aurora stared at it for several long silent minutes, at least until Draco placed a hand on her shoulder again.

"Are you alright?" Aurora never really managed to answer; her head was too full of thoughts to be conscious of what was going on in her surroundings.

"Am I awake?" She wondered, the revelations still astounding to her.

"Yes." Draco answered. "Are you alright?" Aurora's hand started to shake and the man became even more unsure what to do.

"The world is collapsing around me. It's so dark." A tear formed just under her left eye and as she blinked it slid down her perfect pale skin.

"Shhh, Aurora, it's alright. Nothing is wrong. You're safe, everything will be fine." Draco moved closer to her, taking the girl in his arms as he had wanted to for so long. Smoothing her hair and trying fervently to comfort her. She continued to shake unable to respond in anyway, Draco was at a loss for what to do. He did not wish to leave her alone when she was like this, but he knew that the next day would start and he would be required to replace the mask and live out the lie of being evil. Picking her up gently the 'prince' carried her limp and trembling form up the stairs to his bedroom. Placing her down against the fabric and smoothing her hair from her face. Sad green eyes looked up at him.

"Draco?" He smiled down at her and nodded.

"Yes I'm here." Aurora's mouth twitched with the hint of a smile but it faded away in a second and only sadness remained.

"All that time lost." His hand remained cupping her cheek, fingers tingling from the softness of her skin. "Why did we do that?" Tears continued to shed along her skin, making it glisten in the most hypnotizing way.

"I…I don't know, Aurora" He truly had no answer that he could give her. He himself had spent many nights lying in bed staring at his ceiling wondering why he'd been stupid enough to do what he had done to her. At the moment it seemed as if Aurora had forgotten the exact details of their last alone meeting, if she had remembered he believed she'd be running from him not lying there on his bed. He glanced at her face, guilt seeping from his eyes. Her expression was sad and gentle, the tears that had been falling had ceased, at least for the moment. The subtle redness on her cheeks, and a little sprinkling of moister was all the evidence of any tears that remained.

"You hurt me, you know." He froze. "I never expected you to do something like that, Malfoy. Despite your image you never seemed to be the type to actually take by force. " Both sank into memory of that day, and it hurt both equally.

_Muttering "no no no" over and over again in the hopes he would hear, but slowly any and all hope she had held onto dissolved from her body and she accepted what was about to happen. Soft tears rolled onto her cheeks as Draco had moved to ravage her body. While she'd been lost in thought he had undressed himself and forced his throbbing member deep into her entrance. She let out a yell biting her lip and gripping onto the sheets, tears rolling more freely now. Thrusting in and out repeatedly the blonde boy moved to claim her lips, but when he did he found no resistance to his force, and found her lips and skin to be wet and salty. He looked down at her for the first time, his motions stopping though he still had her impaled beneath him, and he heard now her rejection, her fear and it killed him. He loved her and yet here he was taking from her what was clearly no longer his to take._

Draco shivered as the ghostly feel of her body beneath his swept, and for the tiniest second he didn't care that it had been by force but simply looking at her lying there on his bed reminded him. It had been wrong, he had been the one who was wrong all along, sadly he had taken just a little too long to realize the major mistake he was making. "I know." His answer was so quiet if she had been any further away from him it was unlikely she would have heard him. Her form shifted from its place and she moved a little away from him.

"It was your fault, Malfoy." Anger was bubbling up in her voice. He nodded, knowing she was correct. "You and you alone are the cause of this." She gestured to herself, as she moved to get off the bed. "I'm a servant forced into this because you betrayed me!" Draco also stepped off the bed on the opposite side, the guilt he felt transforming into his own bout of anger.

"It is not only me, Charon! Its not like you listened to me anytime. I warned you, I told you things were coming. I thought you would understand, thought you were going to stay by my side –"

"Oh don't go blaming this one me Draco Malfoy! I'm not the one who joined an insane mans murderous cult! I didn't go around killing innocents simply because they were different" She spat at him, daggers bolting from her glare. "You destroyed a world that didn't warrant it. You massacred my friends, people I could actually trust. Now you seem to be attempting to make your way into their ranks. How could they trust you, how could they let you?" Aurora's eyes held all the confusion she felt, and somewhere deep within Draco's mind he felt the guilt seeping through again.

"Because, I brought them you. Alive." Draco looked at her, square in the eyes. No lying, nothing. He meant it, that had been his place, what he was supposed to do. Get Aurora Charon out of Voldemort's clutches and safe, for as long as it took the rebellion to get ready for her.

"What?"

"You heard me, Charon." His tone was flat, even. Internally there was a struggle between anger and guilt, now the anger was winning but the dawning expression on Aurora's features was altering that and quickly. "Don't forget though, they are the ones who got you into this position in the first place, not me. I'm the one who saved you from a fate worse than death. Compared to what he would have done had I not been there, this is heaven. Trust me." Aurora nodded slowly.

"Yes. Yes I know that, they left me alone on field of bodies. Alone to face the music, and here I am because of it. Tortured, nearly dead on my feet. Why did I last so long, alive? Why didn't Voldemort kill me as he did with others who fought against him?" Draco looked away, almost as if he didn't want to explain.

"He kept you in hopes the ceremony you avoided could be redone, for the chance you would agree so he could make you all you should have been." Draco looked down only, refusing to look her in the eyes any longer. "I knew you would never agree to his terms, but I never let him know so. He kept you alive and well long enough for him to see it on his own, but not long enough to simply kill you or turn you into one of the many whores that are kept around." Aurora shivered, feeling shortly grateful to Draco for what he had done to keep her from becoming something she'd have rather died than be. "I couldn't let- you know." She knew what he meant but she didn't fully comprehend why he couldn't.

"You turned on me before, Malfoy, what was so different now?" Things had to make sense at some point and the further the discussion progressed the more likely they would come to understand one another as they had before.

"Aurora, if you had the choice between letting someone you once cared for live or die could you really consciously cause their death?" Draco's tone was so plain, devoid of any diversion or dishonesty, so much, so it surprised the girl.

"I don't know, the question remains though if something filtered my perception and made me quite distasteful of the particular person. Wouldn't that change the answer?" The question she asked herself, Draco had seen her get like this before. Aurora Charon had after all been Head Girl she was exceptionally bright and it wouldn't take long for her to weed out her answer. "No that can't be so, if they had done something so horrible that it honestly changed how much I cared about their life I couldn't have truly cared for them in the-" She looked up with wide eyes. "Oh." Draco nodded solemnly.

"You see now, then." Both stood there as several more silent minutes rolled passed, until finally Aurora realized where she had ended up.

"I ought to go, Mister Malfoy, you surely have business to attend to in the morning and it is already quite late…." There was nothing more to say on the topic, she knew now he still cared for her, as she knew Harry did. It seemed she had to choose again, but how could she possibly when one had betrayed her, raped her even and the other had left her alone to die. What kind of a choice was that?

She turned to leave the room noting as she did Draco's hand twitch as if he wanted to stop her when she walked by, yet he did not and she left the room. As Aurora passed through the darkened hallways of Draco's mansion she felt so torn, as if every ounce of hope she had ever had was gone. Perhaps Voldemort had managed to break her after all, she no longer had the will to fight. Somehow it had fled her body that evening, and she crumbled to the ground atop the staircase crying for her lost faith in the world.


End file.
